Blummenkranz
by MomolovesKai
Summary: Este mundo es cruel, triste pero cierto. Y a veces cuando las coronas se trasladan de cabeza, acaban convirtiéndote en el objetivo principal.
1. Chapter 1

_**El proyecto en el cual he estado trabajando **ya es realidad después de mucho tiempo. Tenía subido este prólogo al foro dónde estoy, pero no sabía si funcionaría. Después de tres meses desde que lo escribí he pensado en que darle una oportunidad estaría bien. Ya no solo por ser algo que tenía mucha ilusión, si no porque siento dentro de mi corazón que debo hacerlo. Let's go!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Kill la Kill es de su respectivo autor, por lo demás ya sabéis. Situado 5 años después, más o menos, del final de la serie._

* * *

**Prólogo  
Become a monster**  
_"I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster."  
__Monster, Skillet._

* * *

Claro que lo sentía, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Disfrutaba de aquella sensación, disfrutaba de ver todo aquel terreno destruido, disfrutaba aún más sabiendo que ella había causado aquello.

_Era precioso. Caótica y maravillosamente precioso._

Se miraba las manos con una sonrisa hasta cierto punto placentera, veía como la piel se levantaba y se rizaba levemente, como la carne estaba dañada…y como todo se iba regenerando poco a poco.

—Perfecto mi amor, lo estás haciendo muy bien…

—¿D-de verdad?—su voz sonó tímida, como una niña que busca la aprobación de sus progenitores.

—Por supuesto…¿sabes? Siempre fuiste mi favorita…

La sonrisa se ensanchó ligeramente y las primeras lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Sus manos de forma instintiva se aferraron a sus rodillas y sintió el abrazo de alguien a su espalda. Unas manos suaves y con un frescor agradable que hacía que su cuerpo dejara de arder por unos segundos. Una caricia en el pelo y la sensación de que alguien besaba su mejilla.

—Cariño mío, nos quieren separar…

Alzó la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula, haciendo que un gruñido cargado de ira resonase en su pecho. Aquellas personas que tenía frente a ella…Vio el filo metálico de aquella espada y sintió como la ira subía aún más.

—No puedes dejar que hagan eso, no pueden separarnos ahora que por fin estamos juntas…

—¡Ryūko, detén esta locura, no puedes caer ante esto! ¡Tú no eres como ella!

—Ryūko-chan…ve.

Aquello sonó discordante, cruel al oído de cualquiera, pero que activó algo en su interior que la llenó de ira hasta un límite insospechado. Jadeó con fuerza, sintiendo como algo en su pecho se estrujaba. Alzó la vista de nuevo para ver a Satsuki, que se mantenía imponente con la espada al frente.

Satsuki apretaba el mango de Bakuzan con fuerza al igual que los dientes.

_No había marcha atrás._

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Después de mucho tiempo,** me he decidido a seguir subiendo Blummenkranz porque estaba realmente emocionada con ello. Espero llenar vuestras expectativas y mil gracias a esa personita que me ha dejado un review. Si tenéis alguna duda sobre como va la trama o algún punto que no entendáis, preguntadme sin miedo._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Kill la Kill pertenece a su respectivo autor, no a mi._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Anodine**_

'_Cada elección tiene su anverso, es decir, una renuncia, por lo que no hay diferencia entre el acto de elegir y el acto de renunciar.'_

_Italo Calvino, escritor italiano._

* * *

Miraba al techo sin ver exactamente, miraba mientras pensaba en cómo había llegado a esa situación. Se sentía por dentro vacía, abandonada por cualquiera que hubiese conocido con anterioridad. Las llamadas de su hermana cada vez eran menos frecuentes, las visitas de su mejor amiga cada vez menos efusivas. Extendió su mano hacia el techo como si intentara alcanzar algo que solo ella podía ver, que solo podía escuchar.

_Senketsu…¿tú qué harías?_

No era la primera vez que formulaba aquella frase en su cabeza, viendo desde su muñeca hasta la punta de sus largos dedos. Pensó por un instante que crecer le había sentado igual que a Satsuki, especialmente _peligroso._ Ella que no era ni una cosa ni la otra…pero que había acabado por tomar la forma de los humanos por naturaleza. Ya no le daba demasiadas vueltas a eso, era lo mejor para su cerebro y para sus recuerdos.

Miró de soslayo el gran reloj digital que marcaba con exactitud las tres y cuarenta y ocho de la madrugada y cerró los ojos de nuevo, escuchando el sonido de su corazón para intentar dormir. Era lo que últimamente la calmaba cualquier miedo, el único sonido que de verdad mantenía a raya como podía a sus pesadillas.

Las ojeras ya no eran algo raro bajo sus ojos y había dejado de cortar su cabello, recogiéndolo en una media coleta prácticamente la mayoría del tiempo. Trabajaba hasta media tarde para propiciarse alimentos para sobrevivir y techo dónde resguardarse. Trabajar en aquella cafetería prácticamente durante todo el tiempo la salvaba de cruzar la raya que la separaba de la locura por escasos centímetros. El breve trato con los clientes la salvaba de caer en su pesadilla interna. Las pastillas para dormir hacía tiempo que dejaron de funcionar y se negaba a ir a la mansión a vivir, tal y como lo había hecho al acabar todo.

Quizás una decisión errónea, pero no pretendía vivir a costa de Satsuki. Ella tenía suficiente con seguir estudiando en la universidad como para ocuparse de una hermana inútil que había decidido no seguir con sus estudios.

Y mucho menos se habría quedado con los Mankanshoku, pues ya bastante había abusado de su hospitalidad durante su llegada a la Academia cuatro años atrás.

No quería ser una _carga _para nadie, solo para ella misma.

Salió de la cama cuando pasaron varios minutos y no consiguió otra cosa que tener pesadillas llenas de sombras y fogonazos. Fue al baño casi arrastrando los pies y encendió el flexo. La cortante luz marcó con dureza sus facciones. Vio el azul desgastado y sin brillo de sus ojos, las ojeras que los enmarcaban y las marcas que el cansancio había dejado en su rostro, afilándoselo más. La camiseta y los pantalones cortos de hombre que usaba para dormir estaban viejos y su piel realmente era más pálida de lo habitual, tanto que las venas se le marcaban azuladas bajo la fina piel. La ropa le quedaba demasiado ancha para su cuerpo delgado, a decir verdad. Suspiró y se recogió mejor el pelo en su típica media coleta, viendo con claridad aquel mechón rojo estridente que la distinguía.

_Este es mi único recuerdo._

Pensó en ello con cierta amargura mientras se echaba agua al rostro para despejarse. Se frotó un poco los ojos, cerró el armarito del baño tras lavarse los dientes a conciencia y recogió el cuarto para dejarlo de nuevo como un salón. Le gustaba su piso enano compuesto simplemente por un salón, una cocina pequeña y un baño medianamente normal. Era lo justo para que una persona viviera cómodamente y que dos más o menos convivieran ahí, malviviendo ligeramente.

Enchufó el kotatsu y mientras se calentaba se preparó algo de café. Café sin una pizca de azúcar y casi hirviendo. Miró la nieve caer con cierta delicadeza sobre la ciudad, posándose en los árboles, aceras y objetos que interrumpieran su marcada trayectoria por la gravedad. No era nada del otro mundo, pero se entretenía en lo que hacía tiempo a que se calentase la mesa. ¿Y si salía a hacer un muñeco de nieve y a jugar a una guerra de nieve? Aquella idea le vino a la cabeza acompañada de una sonrisa traviesa mientras se sentaba y tapaba con la manta. Realmente estaría divertido, pero en el vecindario ya la tacharían de loca por salirse a las cuatro de la mañana al patio común a hacer el idiota con la nieve…

…pero era taaaan buena idea. ¡Qué narices! Iba a salir a pasarlo bien un rato. Apagó el kotatsu y se bebió de golpe el café, yendo a su cuarto para ponerse unas botas de montaña viejas que tenía, el abrigo de plumas y la gruesa bufanda que la señora Mankanshoku había intentado hacer, pues le había quedado demasiado larga. No le importaba ir en pantalones cortos y con las manos desnudas. Felizmente abrió la puerta del apartamento, llevando en sus manos un par de cucharones, una zanahoria rota y varios objetos raros que encontró por el apartamento para su muñeco de nieve cuando sintió una presencia frente a ella.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y su sonrisa llena de felicidad fue desapareciendo. Veía sus ojos tan azules como los suyos totalmente aguados. Bajó la vista hacia su cuello, viendo unas marcas rojizas de dedos y la camisa desabotonada bajo el grueso abrigo. Las cosas en sus brazos temblaron y temió que se le cayeran por un momento, aunque sabía que su hermana nunca se dejaría ver débil.

No, aquella no era Satsuki. Su hermana no podía estar llorando entre hipidos de dolor mientras se tapaba el cuello con una mano y con la otra intentaba que no se le cayese nada.

Satsuki nunca podía verse tan _rota._

Ryūko sintió como a ella si se le resbalaban las cosas de las manos al ver la mueca de profundo dolor de su hermana mayor. No le importó el ruido que quizás pudo generar, no le importó en absoluto nada.

Solo pudo tomar entre sus brazos a Satsuki, acogiéndola lo mejor que pudo pues era más alta que ella. Cerró la puerta tras ellas con el pie y desprendiendo a su hermana de sus enseres. Sentía sus lágrimas contra la piel, sentía sus manos apretar su camiseta del pijama una vez se quitó el abrigo. Sus hipidos le encogían el corazón de una forma inimaginable, podía sentir los pedazos de Satsuki entre sus brazos.

_Y no le gustaba nada._

La acomodó como pudo bajo el kotatsu, pues estaba congelada, y la convenció para que no se moviera ni un ápice tras ponerle bajo la cabeza un cojín. No podía parar de temblar y de llorar y eso encogía más su corazón, que se pudría un poco más a cada segundo que oía sus sollozos incontrolables, a pesar de que los intentara silenciar.

Se mordió el labio cuando volcó algo de agua ardiendo sobre su piel, pero se esforzó para que su té no fuera patético y asqueroso. Lo sirvió en una taza grande y le echó mucho azúcar para que la calmase de alguna forma. Se lo dejó junto a las manos engarzadas con mucho cuidado y retiró sus lágrimas como pudo durante un instante, pero no dejaban de salir. Fue al baño corriendo, tomando algunas tiras frías para el dolor y se metió bajo el kotatsu rápidamente, abrazándola con delicadeza mientras le ponía aquello en las zonas rojas de su cuello.

—Tranquila…estoy aquí Satsuki, tranquila, tranquila…—acarició con suavidad su corta melena azulada intentando calmarla. —¿Qué ha ocurrido…?

Mientras su hermana le relataba todo lo sucedido aquella noche, sintió como un odio repentino le subió por la espina dorsal, se acumuló en su nuca y nubló su cerebro de rojo por completo. Contuvo a Satsuki entre sus brazos mientras se desahogaba, dándole apoyo en silencio.

Sintió como su peso se apoyaba en ella cuando los rayos de sol comenzaban a entrar por el pequeño balcón. Su respiración por fin se había vuelto acompasada mientras ella repasaba la dirección de su casa con una perfección digna de un mercenario.

Acomodó a su hermana con todo el cuidado del mundo para que no se resfriara y preparó el desayunó para que al despertar tuviera algo de comer. Aquella mañana saldría a hacer un recado, por lo que telefoneó a la señora Sayoko.

—_Cafetería 'Flores Azules', le atiende Sayoko dígame—_ Ryūko rio levemente por como atendía siempre el teléfono la señora Sayoko, más parecido a una recepcionista que a la dueña de una cafetería.

—Soy Ryūko, señora Sayoko.—dijo con voz suave, puesto que no quería despertar a Satsuki.—Quería preguntarle si podía coger hoy un día de asuntos personales, me ha surgido una emergencia familiar.

—_¿Emergencia familiar? Está bien, está bien, es comprensible. Mañana tendrás que estar unas horas más para compensar, ¿lo sabes, no?_

Ryūko miró a su hermana dormir plácidamente bajo la manta del kotatsu y sintió como el corazón se le apretujaba dentro del pecho por unos instantes.

—Lo sé, gracias señora Sayoko.

Colgó el auricular y se cambió de ropa. Enrolló la bufanda roja con motivos amarillos y naranjas a su cuello y se puso las gafas de sol mientras salía del apartamento tras haber dejado una pequeña nota.

Caminó por las calles sin importarle de nada el frío, apenas llevando su chaqueta de manga larga. En aquel momento no sentía el corazón, no sentía ningún tipo de calidez mientras trazaba la ruta sin dificultad. Sus manos estaban heladas y su mandíbula apretada tan fuerte que le rechinaron los dientes. Cuando llegó a su destino miró la gran puerta de roble del caserón con los ojos entrecerrados y llamó con los nudillos.

—¿Quién es, tan temprano…?—un hombre con perilla y el pelo peinado hacia atrás abrió la puerta, se podían ver unos cuantos arañazos bastante profundos en su pecho desnudo.—Buenos días preciosa, ¿qué se te ofrece?

—¿Conoces a Satsuki Kiryuin?—preguntó con frialdad.

—¿Cómo no conocerla? Esa fierecilla me dejó con unas ganas tremendas anoche…¿vienes a reclamar su puesto?—comentó con cierta burla estirando una mano hacia el rostro de Ryūko.—Lo cierto es que no eres para nada feucha y tienes buen cuerp–

El impacto de su puño llegó mucho antes que ninguna caricia, tumbándolo al suelo. Ryūko se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a darle puñetazos, uno seguido de otro sin remordimiento. Los sirvientes que se habían despertado por el alboroto solo podían observar en silencio la brutal paliza que el señor de la casa estaba recibiendo de aquella mujer con gafas de sol de aviador.

_En un pequeño apartamento, lejos de aquella casa, una mujer de pelo corto despertaba. Sobre la mesa del kotatsu se encontró el desayuno y una pequeña nota con su letra. 'Enseguida vuelvo Satsuki-chan, he salido a comprar algo. Come y duerme hasta que yo llegue. Y por supuesto que a partir de ahora puedes vivir conmigo, venderemos tu apartamento.'_

Golpeándolo una vez más en el rostro, se levantó y le pateó las costillas un par de veces, haciéndole gruñir de dolor y escupir sangre.

—Acércate de cualquier forma a mi hermana y estás muerto, hijo de puta. Vas a querer que te mate de verdad. Escúchame bien, cabrón, te has intentado meter con la persona equivocada. Vuelve a hablar de mi hermana, vuelve a si quiera pensar en ella y querrás de verdad que lo que te haga sea una pesadilla.

Comenzó a retroceder con mueca gélida y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento marcado en ella. Sus ojos azules no eran de un azul normal si quiera. Lo pateó una última vez y se dio la vuelta finalmente para salir de la casa, yendo hacia la zona comercial para comprarle a su hermana un futón más o menos en condiciones. Sus nudillos ensangrentados y despellejados se fueron regenerando poco a poco hasta que todo quedó en un leve escozor. Sentía un leve cosquilleo subirle del estómago, como si el hecho de golpear a aquel hombre hubiese calmado levemente a su bestia interior.

_Una terrible bestia que temía despertar en cualquier momento._

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
